Outhouse Blues
by Eris O'Reilly
Summary: Forced Exhibition Series. Stan wants to get it on with his lover, Ari. But is sneaking behind an outhouse such a good idea? Slash Stan/Ari


**Outhouse Blues (Part of the Forced Exhibition Series)**

**Rating: PG-13, very light R  
Disclaimer: I do not own ****Okage: Shadow King****. If I did, there'd be more sex.  
Warnings: Make-out sessions, outhouses... The usual.  
Pairings: Stan/Ari  
Summary: Stan wants some. And seems to think that doin' it behind an outhouse is a good idea.  
Author's Notes: ****I seem to think that Ari and Stan can't get it on without being interrupted. So I came up with a new, short series, called Forced Exhibition. This story falls loosely at the end, with ****Unexpected Situation**** being the epilogue of sorts. I'll put them all up in order once I have a majority of them written.**

**Outhouse Blues**

It was odd, how the whole thing came about. Not the relationship—that flourished as naturally as it should—with a lot of elbow grease, nudging, and Stan finally halting Ari one day, demanding that he be taken seriously, and then leaping upon the befuddled boy, pawing and slobbering all over him until the red head gave in.

No, it was odd how their relationship progressed after that. Considering Ari nearly lost his virginity on the streets of Tenel that day, it came as a surprise to Stan that the boy had an almost irrational fear of exhibitionism.

Not that it stopped the demon from manhandling the boy whenever he found a chance.

"Stop, Stan!" Ari struggled against the larger man's chest, tilting his head away from Stan's searching mouth. "Someone will see us."

"Nonsense," Stan tsked. "No one will see us here."

Ari pried himself away from the older man. "Stan," he stared the blond down. "We're hiding behind an outhouse."

"Exactly." Stan grinned. "No one will look for us here!" He used Ari's shocked stand-still to push the boy against the rough wooden wall of the small shack of a building and crushed his lips against the other's. Ari struggled for a moment but gave up, giving in to the heat of Stan's mouth and the feeling of his body crushing into his own. Stan ran his hands down the length of Ari's back to the roundness of his butt, and shuffled his own feet closer. Ari used the new leverage to wrap a leg around the other man, all the while locked to each other's mouths.

They devoured each other, blocking out the world with the force of themselves, with heat and smoky fire of Stan's hunger and Ari's all consuming passion for the demon. Stan grabbed Ari tighter and hoisted him up higher against the wall. Ari wrapped both legs around the man's waist, and at this new angle, ground hungrily against tan's groin with his own.

Stan came up for air, but only for a moment before reattaching himself to Ari's neck. Ari threw his head back and did all he could do from no advertising their position for the entire world to know with a hearty groan. He almost failed, especially when Stan tore open the neck of his button p and attacked the redhead's chest…

"Ahem."

Ari stiffened, and Stan could swear the boy turned cold. He sighed against the sweat beaded flesh of the boy's chest.

He turned his head and glared at the man standing there. The other man gulped and felt his heart miss a few beats.

"Um. I, er, that is, I'm here to inform you that there is a problem with, the um, granite, sir."

Stan continued to glare daggers at the now shaking man.

"It's too porous!" The man shouted in a rush. "The potential for water damage is too great a risk for us to continue—"

"Foreman." The single word was so cold, so icy that the man felt as if he had jumped into the ocean off the coast of the Pospos Snow Field.

"Sir"

"I'm busy."

The man gulped. "Yes sir. I see that, but I—"

"I said," Stan repeated. The air began to crackle with the build of his magical anger. "I'm. Busy."

"Yes sir," the foreman whispered. "I'll speak to you later."

Stan said nothing, but the air continued to crackle and pop until the fleeing man was well out of sight.

Heaving a sigh, Stan released all the built up energy and turned back to his lover still smash and against the wall of the outhouse. He wasn't moving.

In fact, he looked catatonic.

"Ari?" Stan prodded. "Ari?"

Still nothing but the glassy stare of the broken.

"…Slave?"

"Again," the smallest of whispers escaped the redhead's lips. "It happened again."

Stan took a deep breath. He was beginning to become very worried about the consequences of this new turn of events. He slowly lowered Ari to the ground and held him when he realized the boy wasn't going to support his own weight. "Yes. I'm sorry for that. I really thought no one would come looking for us."

Ari continued to stare emptily. "It happened again."

"Yes, I know," Stan reiterated. "I'm sorry."

All at once, Ari snapped back to life. "Again! We were caught again! How could you? The outhouse? What were you thinking?"

Stan sheepishly allowed Ari to rage a little longer. He trapped the boy against the side of the outhouse with his own body. He knew that if he released Ari and allowed the boy to rampage on his own, the boy would undoubtedly do something stupid and embarrass himself, and Stan would be blamed for it. Again. Like in Tenel. And again in Madril.

And damn him if he didn't want Ari's wrathful silence another time.

Ari slumped forward on Stan's chest. "I'm tired of this."

"I know." Stan stated.

"I want everyone to go away."

Stan grinned. "Well, I offered—"

Ari booted his foot against the man's shin. "I said go away, not disappear from the face of the world in a burst of red mist."

"Same end, different means." Stan smirked.

Ari pouted, but Stan knew it was only because he didn't want to smile. "Look," Stan said, running a hand through the hair the brushed the boy's brow. "That's why we're having this house built in the middle of freaking nowhere." He swept a hand at the surrounding jungle scenery. "When it's finished, we can live here in peace and quiet and solitude, with nothing but the chirping of man-eating birds to interrupt us."

"Curtains," Ari said.

"Huh?"

Ari shuddered. "Those birds kinda freak me out."

Stan laughed. "Curtains it is, then. Because of the birds, and not some secret desire for interior decoration.

Ari stuck out his tongue.

Dipping his head down until his forehead touched his slave's, Stan stated with complete sincerity, "But just so you know, I'm building this house out here, I the middle of nowhere, miles and miles away from a decent shop, so that it will be that much easier to pressure you into taking over the world with me someday."

Ari laughed outright. "Sure, anything for my Master."

Stan's grin started slow, then spread to a demonic gash across his face. "That's right, Slave."

Ari shivered, goose bumps prickling up the length of his spine. Stan noted the look of divine ecstasy on his minion's face, and gathered the boy away from the wall of the outhouse. "Come, let's go strike fear into the hearts of those insignificant house builders!"

Ari allowed Stan to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, my Master."

And Stan's raucous laughter filled the jungle.

Read and review?


End file.
